


Just tell her

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry convinces Draco to tell her he loves her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Just tell her

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

They were hanging out at the bar together. They had been auror partners for three years now. They always shared a beer together after work on Fridays.

Harry noticed Draco was acting different and planned to confront him.

"Hey Draco, what's going on with you lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco snidely remarked.

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

Draco eyed him suspiciously. "I am in love with someone." He finally told him.

"You should tell her that you love her then."

"It's not that easy." Draco sighed.

"Yes you can. You deserve to be loved just like everyone else."

"I don't know."

"Just tell her that you love her."

"I love you."

"Yeah like that."

"I love YOU." Draco shouted.

"There's no need to shout 'you'." Harry muttered.

"How can you be so dense. I love you, Potter."

Harry's brain short circuited. He froze. "What?" He whispered.

"I am in love you, you bloody idiot." Draco repeated.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Draco was in love with him? "Why?" Harry blurted.

"Because you're Harry. I love everything about you. You are funny, loyal, brave, strong, reckless, caring and above all you are too good for me. Look I know that you will never feel the same for me, I just had to tell you how I felt."

"What? Draco... That's not true. You are good enough for me. I have been in love with you for a while now, and I had been afraid of saying something because I didn't think you would ever look at me like that."

"You-you love me?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"So what now?"

"Now? We have to go tell Robbards that we are a couple so that we aren't breaking any regulations and obtain new auror partners."

"Then?"

"We date and everything else that comes with being in a relationship."

Draco smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

Harry nodded. Draco smiled and closed the gap between them for a sweet, warm, and soft first kiss. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth. His lips were soft and pliant. It gave him shivers, and made him want more. He could get used to this.

FIN


End file.
